The Enigma
by Fatherearth1997
Summary: Magic is strange and works in many different and mystical ways, this is what young Harry Potter is going to learn after watching an inspirational speech from one of the superheroes of the Justice league. Twin Fic, Not BWL, No Bashing, Different Scar (Harry Potter/Young Justice)


**A/N** **Hello Everyone Fatherearth1997 here with a Harry Potter/Young Justice Crossover, Now I am a relatively new writer and I don't have a beta so I am sorry for any SPAG mistake, for those that don't know what SPAG is, it stands for:**

 **Spelling**

 **Punctuation**

 **And**

 **Grammer**

 **For those who are wondering what is going to happen to my other Fic 'The Runic Gamer' I have NOT abandoned it but I am suffering from a Major Writer's Block and I hope that by making other fics that it will resolve so this will mean that the next chapter will be coming out soon (ish)**

 **Well I hope that you all enjoy my New fic.**

 **The Enigma**

 **Chapter 1: The Attack**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Fatherearth1997 doesn't own Harry Potter or Young Justice, they belong to their respective owners and He doesn't make any money from his fan made stories.**

On July 31st 1980 it was a happy day for the family of the Potter, for in the early morning of the day a set of twins was born to Lily and James Potter, the twins names was Harry and Rose Potter.

Over the next year the young family lives was almost perfect except for the civil war that was tearing the magical world apart; with the purists leaded by the Dark Lord Voldemort whose aim is to rid the world of anyone who he deems unworthy of having the gift which is magic, who is opposed by the rest of the magical world which is leaded by the Light Lord Albus Dumbledore.

However the fate of the war is soon going to be decided after one fateful encounter. Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and he requires a teacher for the class of divination. As such he met a potential teacher by the name of Sybill Trelawney, But during the interview she suddenly gave a prophecy:

 _The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

 _Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

 _And the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal,_

 _But they will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

 _And One must die at the hand of the others for neither can live while the others survives..._

 _The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_

However trouble has struck for during the interview a servant of the Dark Lord heard half of the prophecy and was chased off, it was then that after he gave his incomplete information to the Dark Lord that the end of the war shall come.

On Halloween 1981 in Godric's Hollow both Harry and Rose are 1 years old and was being happy with their family, when they was suddenly attacked by Lord Voldemort, while normally Voldemort would kill his victims he decided to be cruel to James and Lily for he would stun them and kill their children so that they will live with the remainder of their dead children,

So after a quick duel with James he quickly stunned him then started walking up the stairs towards the nursery where Lily and the twins has ran up to, when he came upon the locked door with an almost lazy wave of his wand the door was blown up and splitters was sent into the nursery,

When the cloud disappeared he could see Lily standing protectively near the two cribs covered from small wounds caused by the shrapnel while the cribs was surrounded by a weak blue light that was rapidly dying down, showing that Lily had put up a weak shield around the cribs and not herself.

He smiled cruelly and laughed at how helpless she looked, he pointed his wand at her and said "Move aside you silly girl and I'll let you live, I'm only here for the children", this made Lily mad for this horrible monster demanded that she lets him kill her children.

So she stood up straight and with as much anger as she can muster she shouted "NO you won't Kill my children, you'll have to kill me first" Voldemort huffed and then stated "Have it your way then" With a flick of his wand and a muttered word a bolt of red light shoot out of the tip and struck Lily in the chest, after she was struck she dropped like a puppet that had it's strings cut.

After Lily dropped to the floor he walked upto the edge of the two cribs and looked at the two children in them, he sneered at them as he muttered "These are the ones that are meant to defeat me," He laughed cruelly as he pointed his wand at them "say goodbye Potter, AVADA KEDAVRA" With that green light filled the room and a ghastly scream was heard and the nursery exploded.

Downstairs in the hallway of the Potter's home the still body of James Potter suddenly stirred with a jolt, as he came too James sat up and started to pat his chest and stomach area, "I'm alive, I'M ALIVE. Wait LILY, KIDS" When he came to this realization he jumped up and ran up the stair bellowing the names of his family as he ran up the stairs.

When he reached the nursery he cried in desperation at the amount of destruction in the room, he immediately ran inside the room and started to claw at the debris surrounding the cribs hoping to find his wife, forgetting that he was wizard. As James was digging his hands was getting damaged by splinters and jagged pieces of metal, he soon stopped as he heard a moan beneath the debris somewhere near by, he then jumped up and looked at where the moan came from and with a mighty flick of his wand the debris started to rise revealing a female form laying on the ground that was slowly started to show signs of life.

Amazed at what he found he banished the hovering pile of debris out of the hole in roof as he rushed towards his wife and hugged her. When Lily came too she sat up with a start looking around with fear in her eyes, after seeing that the Dark lord was not around she turned around to James and uttered "James what happen how are we alive, are the babies all right; OH GOD MY BABIES." She started standing up as she shouted this frantically and ran straight to the cribs where miraculously no debris had landed in the cribs and young Harry and Rose Potter was sleeping unscratched except for a mark on their forehead a Crescent moon on Harry and a

Sun on Rose.

After finding that her children are all right she looked around the room to see what has happened to Voldemort, she soon noticed right by the cribs was a black cloak as dark as night and seemed to radiate cold and evilness, and right beside it sitting almost innocently was a bone white stick of Yew that was 13 inches long, Lily and James was shocked to see this for they know that Voldemort would never leave his wand behind, so not to look a gift horse in the mouth the two young parents look at each other than at the accessories on the floor then as one pointed their wands towards it and out of the tips sprung a wave of blue and orange fire that destroyed the cloak and wand almost instantly. When the flames dispersed the couple looked at each other then smiled and turned back to their children,

Upon further inspection of their children the young parents was shocked at the symbols that marred the foreheads of their children for it made them remember the prophecy that Albus told them about, He told them about the prophecy because he believed that it involved their children because they was born on July 31st and no other pairs of twins was born.

Soon James realised the severity of the situation and what it meant so he look at his wife who held Rose while he himself held Harry both sleeping softly and said softly "You know, now that Voldemort is out of the picture, we can now move back into Potter Manor since the threat has left and we can raise the children in my ancestral home, All we'll have to do is call Blickly and tell him to pack up and we can just portkey over now that Voldemort's anti-portkey ward died with him." After seeing his wife nod at him he smiled and muttered so that he won't wake up the sleeping children "Blickly your master needs you and be silent," as soon as the words left his mouth there was a slight pop and a creature appeared before James:

The creature was 3 foot tall, had big wide eyes and was wearing a butler outfit which had the Potter's crest on the back, the creature looked at James with tears coming into its eyes as it weeped "Young master called for Blickly, for Blickly is happy to serve young master again," James looked at the house elf before him and looked happy as he said "Blickly I'm happy to see you again, but I got a big job for you to do that I'm sure that you will love to do, firstly I want you to go into the master study in the manor and get me a baby-friendly portkey that will take us to the manor from it and bring it to me, after that is done I'll need you to start packing up anything in this house that is salvageable and bring it to the Potter storage vault inside Gringotts, when that is done you will go back to whatever duties that you was doing before I called you. Now go and do what I asked off you."

Immediately after the order was said the elf snapped it fingers and disappeared, within 30 seconds it appeared again with a 3 foot length of rope within his hands, he gave the rope to James then started to run around the house and pointing at objects and then the objects disappeared,

James and Lily had a little laugh at the little elfs enthusiasm and grabbed hold of the rope that the elf brought, after shifting Rose into his left arm and holding the rope with his left, he brought his wand up to the portkey and tapped the rope, after this action was done the family felt something hook behind their navel and then they disappeared from the room.

 **Scene Change - Potter Manor Nursery**

In the quite nursery of Potter Manor the peace was disturbed as two adults carrying two young babies suddenly appeared. James was very surprise at where they landed because he thought that they would have been brought into the designated portkey room and not the nursery, he then realised that Blickly must had changed the destination so that they can get the children back into bed as soon as possible.

So looking at the cribs that was in the rooms he could see very clearly which one was meant for which child, one of them was bright blue in colour and had a Quidditch themed mobile, while the other crib was bright pink and also had a magical animal themed mobile. Both of the mobiles was softly spinning from the enchant that was on them, after seeing this the young couple laughed softly and placed the child that was in their arms into their respective cribs and tucked them in,

After being tucking in the babies the adults kissed their foreheads and said goodnight, they then stood up then left the room, James looked around where he stood to see where the master bedroom was and spotted it directly across the hallway from the nursery.

So James and Lily went to the master bedroom and saw that already laid on the bed was nightclothes which at a glance they knew that they would fit them perfectly, knowing that it was Blickly that did this they promised to thank him as soon as possible, so they got changed then got into the soft king size bed, and within minutes they was both deeply asleep as the adrenaline left them and the fatigue of the day hit them like a ton of bricks, both unaware of what the future has in store for them and their small family.

 **Well that's a wrap people, this was the first chapter of the The Enigma so I hope that you will give me reviews for those are what help me write so hopefully the next chapter will come out soon as well as The Runic Gamer, so see you guys soon**


End file.
